danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
The Synagogue of Soragna
thumb|300px|ימין|the Jewish Museum Fausto Levi of Soragna (מהויקיפדיה האיטלקית) [thumb|ימין|300px| בית הכנסת, שעיצב האדריכל דוד קאסוטו, משמש את חברי הכנסת, עובדי הכנסת ובאי הבית. ארון הקודש בבית הכנסת הוא מהמאה ה-17, היה שייך לקהילת סוראינה באיטליה מקור התמונה:[http://www.knesset.gov.il/tour/heb/htour17.htm אתר הכנסת הקישור לא תקין]] thumb|ימין|300px|בית הכנסת צילם:Paolo345 בית הכנסת בסוריאנו (sinagoga di Soragna) נבנה בשנת 1855 בסגנון נאו-קלסיק. הוא מוקם בארמון מהמאה ה-17 בכתובת via Cavour 43. הוא נמנה על בתי כנסת שהוקמו מהתקופה שקדמה ל- Emancipazione, ללא ביטוי חיצוני ייחודי אך פנים בית הכנסת מעוצב בהידור. בית הכנסת תרגום אוטומטי בית הכנסת נבנה בבניין בן שלוש הקומות, שם נבנה בית כנסת קודם, המצוין במקורות כ''בית הגדול של היהודים , מאז 1594 על ידי ויתור על המרקיז מלי-לופי. בית-משפט עתיק זה משמר את ארון העץ מהמאה השבע-עשרה, אשר התיישב במשך זמן רב במרתף המקדש, הועבר לישראל בבית-הכנסת של הפרלמנט הישראלי. בית הכנסת החדש, מהטקס האיטלקי, שמומן בתרומה של כל משפחות הקהילה ביחס למורשתם, נחנך ב-22 באוקטובר 1855 ונשמר על כנו בצורתו המקורית. כאופייני לבתי כנסת בגטו, שום דבר לא מגלה את נוכחותו של מקום הפולחן בחוץ, בעוד הפנים מעוצב בצורה עשירה. חדר התפילה, בסגנון נאו-קלאסי, הוא בעל פשטות הרמונית, מואר על ידי חלונות וארונות. הקירות מסומנים על ידי עמודים למחצה בסטרקו מלוטשים עם שיש מזויף (מאת א 'רוסקה), עם כותרות קורינתיות התומכות בקטלוג המשיך עם פסוקים מקראיים חקוקים בעברית. את קמרון החבית היה ציורי קיר של ג'וזפה לוי מ- Busseto עם מוטיבים פרחוניים ותיאורים של חפצי פולחן וכלי נגינה מסורתיים. הארון בן המאה התשע-עשרה, עם דלתות למינציה ומובלט בזהב, ממוקם בגומחה בקיר שמול הכניסה, מורם מהרצפה בשלושה מדרגות עם המנורה הבולטת מכסף תמידי מקדימה, פנס קטן ושתי נברשות גבוהות מברונזה. זהב. שתי שורות של דלפקי אגוז הפונים לארון תופסים את החדר. גלריית הנשים, אליה ניגשת ממעוף מדרגות מהפרוזדור, משקיפה למעלה אל קיר הכניסה, מוסתרת מן העין על ידי סורג ברזל מחושל ערבי. " אנני סקרדוטי, מדריך לאיטליה היהודית, מריטי , גנואה 1986. 'המקור''' La sinagoga fu costruita nell'edificio a tre piani dove già sorgeva dal 1594 per concessione del marchese Meli-Lupi un precedente oratorio, indicato nelle fonti come Casa grande delli hebrei. Di questo antico oratorio si preserva l'aron ligneo seicentesco che, relegato a lungo nella cantina del Tempio, nel 1966 fu trasferito in Israele nell'oratorio della [ Knesset http://www.knesset.gov.il/tour/heb/htour17.htm ], il Parlamento israeliano. La nuova sinagoga, di rito italiana, finanziata con il contributo di tutte le famiglie della comunità in proporzione al loro patrimonio, fu inaugurata il 22 ottobre 1855 e si è preservata integra nella sua forma originaria. Come tipico delle sinagoghe di ghetto niente rivela all'esterno la presenza del luogo di culto, mentre l'interno è riccamente decorato. La sala di preghiera, in stile neoclassico, è di una semplicità armoniosa, illuminata da finestre e lunette. Le pareti sono scandite da semicolonne in stucco lucido a finto marmo (opera di A. Rusca), con capitelli corinzi che sorreggono una trabeatura continuata con incisi versetti biblici in ebraico. La volta a botte fu affrescata di Giuseppe Levi di Busseto a motivi floreali e raffigurazioni di oggetti rituali e strumenti musicali tradizionali. L'aron ottocentesco, con ante laminate e sbalzate in oro, è posto in una nicchia nella parete di fronte all'ingresso, rialzata dal pavimento da tre gradini con davanti il lume perpetuo sbalzato in argento, un piccolo leggio e due alti candelabri in bronzo dorato. Due file di banchi di noce, rivolti verso l'aron, occupano la sala. Il matroneo, dal quale si accede da una rampa di scale dal vestibolo, si affaccia in alto sulla parete dell'ingresso, nascosto alla vista da una fitta grata arabesca in ferro battuto.Annie Sacerdoti, Guida all'Italia ebraica, Marietti, Genova 1986. המוזיאון היהודי ב 1981 אז נשיא הקהילה היהודית בפארמה, פאוסטו לוי, החליט לשנות את המקום שמסופח לבית הכנסת במוזיאון בו ניתן למקם את ריהוטם של קהילות הפארמה והפיאסנטינו שנעלמו ולתעד את תולדותיה. בחדרים מוצבים חפצים יקרים, בדים מדמשק ופיסות מונומנטליות יקרות ערך, כמו משכן הארון של בית הכנסת של קורטמג'ורה] בחדר המוקדש ל שואה נחשף מדי הכלא של הניצולה היחידה מפארמה למחנות ההשמדה, סימון סמואל שפריצמן.המקור Nel 1981 l'allora presidente della comunità ebraica di Parma, Fausto Levi, decise di trasformare i locali annessi alla sinagoga in un museo dove collocare gli arredi delle comunita scomparse del Parmense e del Piacentino e documentarne la storia. Nelle sale sono collocati oggetti preziosi, stoffe damascate e pezzi monumentali pregevoli, come il tabernacolo dell'aron della sinagoga di Cortemaggiore Nella sala dedicata all'Olocaustoè esposta l'uniforme prigionia dell'unico sopravvissuto parmense ai campi di sterminio, Simon Samuel Spritzman. הצגה לציבור [thumb|ימין|http://www.moked.it/unione_informa/120424/120424.html המקור]]] Qui Soragna - Un popolo e le sue molte anime תרגום אוטומטי "רחם, שתי עמים, הרבה נפשות". התרגשות רבה בבית הכנסת בסוראנה לקראת בימת המופע שהקדישו מרים קמריני ומנואל בודה להיסטוריה של יהודי איטליה מתקופת הגטו ועד ימינו. ההצגה, שילוב של שירים, קריאות וסיפורים בין עבר להווה, זכתה כבר להתעניינות וקונצנזוס של הציבור האמילי, שבעבר הועלה במילאנו לרגל היום האירופי האחרון לתרבות יהודית. וילון, רצה לתת לשני מחיאות כפיים ארוכות. המבחן האמנותי של קמריני ובודה הוא חלק מהיוזמות "קולות, מוזיקה וסיפורי יהודים", מעגל אירועים צפוף שהקהילה היהודית של פארמה מקדישה להעמקת מספר סוגיות הקשורות בתולדות האלפיים של מיעוט זה באיטליה. “Un grembo, due nazioni, molte anime”. Grandi emozioni nella sinagoga di Soragna per la messa in scena dello spettacolo che Miriam Camerini e Manuel Buda hanno dedicato alla storia degli ebrei d'Italia dall'epoca dei ghetti fino ai giorni nostri. Già portata in scena a Milano in occasione dell'ultima Giornata Europea della Cultura Ebraica, la performance, un mix di canti, letture e racconti tra passato e presente, ha ottenuto l'interesse e il consenso del pubblico emiliano che, una volta calato il sipario, ha voluto tributare ad entrambi un lungo applauso. La prova artistica di Camerini e Buda rientra nell'ambito delle iniziative “Voci, musiche e storie di ebrei”, fitto ciclo di eventi che la Comunità ebraica di Parma dedica all'approfondimento di più tematiche legate alla storia plurimillenaria di questa minoranza in Italia. Note תמונות המקור:המקור - אתר הקהילות היהודיות באיטליה לכבוד יום התרבות האירופאי 2011 Soragna, Sinagoga dal matroneo.jpg Soragna, Sinagoga.jpg * ויקישיתוף * ראו תמונות מסיור קבוצת דנטה אליגיירי מירושלים 2012 איך מגיעים לבית הכנסת המקור: אתר המוזיאון Jewish Museum "FAUSTO LEVI" Via Cavour, 43 - 43019 Soragna (PR) Telephone and Fax 0524.599399 Administrative center Via delle Fonderie, n. 5 43100 Parma - Italy Tel. 0521.772820 How arrive to the Museum Entry A 1 Milan-Bologna, exit to idenza (km 5 for Soragna) From Fidenza km 10, from Parma km 25 האתר מציג את המוזיאון, בית הכנסת ובית הקברות תשקיף בית הכנסת thumb|650px|מרכז|להגדלה - הקש על התמונה קטגוריה:יהדות אמיליה-רומאניה קטגוריה:אמיליה-רומאניה